Kid Icarus: True Savior
Kid Icarus: True Savior in a Nintendo Switch video game and the fourth and final installment in the Kid Icarus series. It was released in 2020. Synopsis There is an old enemy returning to threaten the rule of the Gods. And from this comes a new battle between two heroes; one to seeks to prevent their return and another who wishes to bring that return to fruition. Storyline The game begins with a short prologue, showing the Chaos Vortex from the previous Kid Icarus game now devoid of movement and color due to the demise of the Chaos Kin. However, at the platform where Pit and Dark Pit did battle with the Chaos Kin, a shadowy hand bursts out of the ground. The game then cuts to a later period of time, where Pit is called upon by Palutena to battle against a mysterious invading force that is attacking Skyworld. Pit is able to repel the invasion but is giving an ominous warning by a disembodied voice, who states that "He shall return". Pit is then told by Palutena that the invading force does seem familiar to her and recalls that if she ever hears that phrase, then she must reclaim the memories of hers, as well as the memories of the other gods, from the Vault of Memories to recall the origins of the invaders. Pit travels to the Vault, releasing the God's memories and the truth of the invaders is revealed; they are part of an army called the Titanomachy, which travels from world-to-world to conquer and devour them. They had been defeated once before in the past and driven back, but it now appears that a new force, dubbed the Second Titanomachy, is attempting to bring back the original leader of the army; Kronos. To prevent this, Pit is tasked with uniting the various factions together, which include the City of the Sea led by Poseidon, the Forces of Nature led by Viridi and the Underworld, newly ruled by Hades' replacement Persephone. In spite of being initially betrayed by Persephone for forcing her to take over Hades' position and imprisoned in the dungeons, Pit is able to convince her to join forces with them after repelling an attack from the Second Titanomachy. Afterwards, Pit is deployed to the Treasure Trove to investigate a break-in, discovering the Chaos Kin using the waters of the Rewind Spring, which were liberated after their use on healing Pit, in the Trove to transform itself into its true identity; Amokus, the second-in-command of the Titanomachy. In spite of winning the duel that followed, Pit is unable to prevent Amokus from escaping, nor stop him from later stealing a book written by someone who researched the Titanomachy, including the three locks used to keep them imprisoned behind a gate they constructed to invade. As only one lock needs to be opened to unleash the entire army, Pit is forced to go to each one to ensure they remain locked until a god can arrive to empower them. At the first lock, the Salem Gate, Pit is able to prevent it from being fully destroyed but not before a warrior named Savior exits, proving to be Pit's equal in the battle that follows before escaping with Amokus' aid. Pit then prevents the opening of the second lock, located in the Bermuda Triangle, but when attempting to stop the final lock in the desert being opened, is ambushed by Savior, giving the lock time to undo and unleashing the Titanomachy. With the Titanomachy now free, the world quickly falls into chaos and the gods are slowly overwhelmed. Pit, meanwhile, attempts to directly attack Kronos with the rebuilt Great Sacred Treasures but is beaten easily. Rather than finish Pit off immediately, however, Kronos shows a memory, taken from the Vault of Memories by Amokus, which shows that he in fact used to work for the Titanomachy; he is in fact an artificially created angel, a homunculus, deployed as a double-agent against the gods, being the one responsible for constructing the gate to allow the Titanomachy to invade. When his deception was discovered by the formerly loyal Medusa, Pit was turned to stone and dropped into the Underworld, only to be later resurrected by Palutena when Medusa turned evil and implanted with false memories to stop her. At this point, things begin to fall into place; the statement made by the voice that "He shall return" wasn't alluding to Amokus or Kronos but instead Pit, who would return to the Titanomachy to complete his role of opening the gate, which he unknowingly did when Savior ambushed him, using one of his feathers as a key, and the sealing of the God's memories was done so to decrease the risk of Pit learning about this and being potential taken over by his former 'programming' as a homunculus, which also led to them forgetting the origin of Amokus. As Pit is left horrified at the deception and truth, Kronos declares his usefulness at an end and unleashes a bright blast that engulfs Pit. Characters Chapters Gameplay Weapons *Bow *Blade *Hammer *Orbitars *Palms *Whips *Claws *Cannons *Clubs *Staffs *Arms *Lance *Shields Enemies Category:Fan Games Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Final Installments Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Kid Icarus Games